Grailcatcher
�� 'GRAILCATCHER '�� Blood is the highest form of humor. �� '''APPEARANCE '�� Bite my tongue, bide my time. Wearing a warning sign. Wait till' the world is mine... Visions I vandalize, cold in my kingdom size... Fell for these ocean eyes... --- Grailcatcher's scales are black. Very, very black. His main scales are a pitch black color, not a hint of light on them. His underscales are barely any paler, being black as fresh ink. His overscales are much lighter, being the same color as ancient gold, rusted and tarnished over the centuries, with the occasional speck of white. The spines running down his back are an extremely pale gold. Grailcatcher's horns, insides of his ears, and strangely enough, his tongue, are the same extremely pale gold color as his spines. His wings look mostly however, a bit the stars speckling his membranes are golden instead of white. His eyes are a gleaming gold color, that is often said to be striking. �� 'PERSONALITY '�� You should see me in a crown. I'm going to run this nothing town. Watch me make 'em bow. One by, one by, one. One by, one by, one. --- Grailcatcher's sense of humor is about as black as his scales. He finds many strange things hilarious. Decapitation, death, limb loss, fluids circulating through the vascular system, all sorts of "fun" stuff like that. One could call him a sadist, another a psychopath. But he isn't one to act out on his fantasies, no, he satisfies his bloodlust by reading all sorts of gorey scrolls. Though, if he gets the chance, he'd totally rip out somebody's throat. Grailcatcher isn't only a fan of dark humor, of course. He also enjoys things generally found funny by most, such as satires, comedic subversion, and things considered "random." He's actually rather friendly, though his obsession with talking about death and gore often makes people back off. He dislikes all forms of "prophecy-based wiles," thinking that "just because some guy said so doesn't mean that this one person should be king of all." His favorite food to eat are the meats of birds, mostly birds of prey and seabirds whenever he gets the chance, and strangely enough, crickets, which he believes taste like popcorn when roasted with his fire breath. Obviously, his love of crickets doesn't win him any friends. He has a SandWing like obsession and greed for treasure, but it's not because of it's rarity. No, he just likes how it looks, and believes it fits with his treasure-based "aesthetic." �� 'RELATIONSHIPS '�� Count my cards, watch them fall. Blood on a marble wall. I like the way they all... scream. Tell me which one is worse. Living or dying first? Sleeping inside a hearse? (I don't dream.) --- Only dragons living on Pyrrhia can be added here. None so far. �� 'GALLERY '�� You say... "Come over baby, I think you're pretty." I'm okay, I'm not your baby. If you think I'm pretty? You should see me in a crown. --- None so far. Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Characters